


Vulnerability

by mercurybard



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never felt so vulnerable before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Hello, Good-bye". Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. James Cameron and a bunch of other people who aren't me own it. I'm just borrowing the characters for entertainment reasons.

He had never felt so vulnerable before. Not even two nights previous with police spotlights blinding him and a gun digging into his spine.

No, not even that could compare to when the small hand of Joshua's blind girlfriend moved over his face. It wasn't not a caress…at least not like the ones he'd sometimes received from the women he slept with. The touch was too delicate for that. The tips of her fingers traced over the curves of one ear before moving across his brow and down over his nose. Fanned out, her hand was just wide enough to cover both his eyes. He closed them and tried not to swallow—to give either her or Joshua any idea how much this was affecting him.

The last thing she touched was his lower lip, and he understood then just how fundamentally wrong this was—for her, for Joshua, for him.


End file.
